A New Demon Clan
by 13-Syn-13
Summary: In the land of demons, a new demon brood has arrived. Uncle, Jackie, and Jade's lives will be changed forever when a devastating secret is revealed.
1. Chapter One

A New Clan Of Demons  
Chapter One

* * *

Summary: In the land of demons, a new demon brood has hatched. Uncle, Jackie, and Jade's lives will be changed forever when a devastating secret is revealed.

* * *

"Inasori, are you alright?" Asked a male demon, by the name of Shinaso.

"Yes, . . . I'm alright. Just tired." Inasori said, feeling very strained.

Shinaso held, in his arms, a bundle, wrapped in a pink blanket. The bundle cooed softly and raised it's rough, dark arms.

Shinaso looked down at the bundle and smiled, looking into its honey brown eyes. The bundles wings wrapped around itself and it sighed and closed its cat-like eyes trying to fall asleep.

Shinaso looked back at his wife and sighed, himself, she had fallen alseep, as well.

A small black dragon came in, slowly, being cautious. Its big ruby red eyes looked at its mother and then turned to its father.

"Father, is mother okay?" The small black dragon asked and Shinaso looked down at his older daughter.

"Yes, Anasani, she will be fine. Come meet your new baby sister." Shinaso said, kneeling down to Anasani's level.

Anasani crept up, slowly, and looked into the pink blanket to see a baby air demon, its wings wrapped around itself for warmth. The tiny demon opened its eyes and looked up at her older sister.

"What's her name, father?" Anasani asked, letting the baby demon hold onto one of her claws.

"Nekana, the air demon." Shinaso said, looking between both of his youngest daughters.

"Pretty name." The small dragon said, smiling softly.

"I'm glad you think so, Anasani." The demon father stated, turning to a dead serious expression. "Your mother and I wish for you to take care of your baby sister if something happens to us. The demon slayers are rising again and we may not come back from a battle."

"Father, don't speak like that! Nothing will happen to you or mother!" Ansani cried, very close to tears.

"Anasani, you must be prepared if something like that does happen. You must keep that possibility open." Shinaso said, looking his daughter straight in the eyes.

Anasani looked down and a solitary tear slid down her scaled cheek. She looked back up at her father and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I promise, father, just don't leave me!" Anasani cried, rushing forward to hug her father tightly, without squashing Nekana.

"I'll try not to, Anasani." The small dragon demon's father whispered. "I'll try not to."


	2. Chapter Two

Three years later, Anasani was 11-years-old and her baby sister Nekana was 3. Anasani was crouched on a tree branch, over looking a small pond, which her brother, Tsa Nei, the ice demon, was swimming in. Anasani whipped her tail around behind her, taking her sweet time in her plan.

Anasani smirked, her ruby red eyes twinkling brightly. Her claws tightly grasped the branch to keep from falling off as she edged her way to the very end of it.

The black dragon sat there for a minute, surveying the scene of her brother swimming. He liked to keep his water cold by using his powers to cool it. While hot water irritated his skin.

The volcano demon opened her mouth and a blast of fire erupted from her mouth and landed in the lake, heating it up, extraordinarily, fast.

Tsa Nei screeched, loudly, and jumped about a foot out of the water. He swam fast for the shore, while Anasani laughed her head off, nearly falling out of the tree. When he reached shore and got out of the water, he looked up at the cackling dragon, angrily.

"I'm gonna get you for this, Anasani!" He yelled, shaking a fist at her.

Suddenly, the wind stopped moving and grew warm, making the brother and sister pair to stop and look around. Anasani looked over the horizon, to the south, and saw an army of demon slayers, armor clad.

"Oh no!" Anasani said and she looked down at her brother. "Go warn the others! Demon slayers to the south!"

Tsa Nei ran to the mansion as fast as he could. Anasani, on the other hand, sprouted wings from her back and jumped off the tree branch and glided towards the demon hunters.

Once she got close enough, she opened her mouth and launched a gigantic blast of flames at the army. She got a few of them with one blow, wounding more than what she killed.

"Anasani! Get back to the mansion, now!" She heard her father yell and she turned her head to look at him.

Suddenly, a great burst of pain webbed through her back and she nearly fell out of the sky. She let out a loud screech of pain and anguish, causing her father to come rushing into all the commotion.  
She started to fall out of the sky, the last thing she heard was the sound of yelling, growling, and swords clashing. She blacked out after that.

A few hours later, consciousness, somehow, found its way to Anasani and she woke up, very slowly. She blinked a couple of times, trying to regain her sight. Once she did, she didn't like the sight before her.

She was laying on a couch in the living room, which was torn to pieces. The whole house was in shambles. The bodies of dead hunters were everywhere and anywhere in the house.

Anasani tried to get up, but pain exploded throughout her body and she cried out and fell back onto the couch, closing her eyes.

She heard rushed footsteps and felt a finger stroking her cheek. A calming voice reassured her everything was alright.

"It's okay, Anasani. Everything will be okay." The demon repeated over and over to comfort the small dragon.

Anasani opened her eyes and saw her father, just about beaten to a bloody pulp. He had gashes all over his face and chest, as well as, blood pouring from a wound on his neck.

She purred in content, even though the blood and gashes all over her father was not very comforting. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Where's Nekana!" Anasani asked looking around in a panicked fright.

Her father looked down and Anasani tilted her head to the side, slightly, not understanding why he was doing that.

"The slayers took her. They didn't kill her or anything. I guess they thought she was too young to be killed, but they took her!" Shinaso started to cry and Anasani looked down.

Anasani looked up and put and finger under her father's chin and made him look into her eyes, which were burning with anger and hurt.

"I promise you, father, I will find her! I will bring her back!" Anasani said, and her father looked straight into her eyes and nodded his acceptance to the idea.


	3. Chapter Three

Seven years after that horrific battle, everything was peaceful, well, almost everything. A certain volcano demon was searching and was not exactly fond of much of anyone anymore.

The petit black dragon was only about the size of the sky demon Hsi Wu, if not an inch or two taller, and had long muscled legs, making her super fast when on foot. She had strong spikes coming out of her jawbone and spikes coming out of her elbows and knees. Her underbelly all the way up to her neck was her softest spot on her body and dark gray in color. She had a long, whip-like tail that could stun someone if they were hit hard enough with it. She had a long, narrow snout lined with sharp, jagged teeth. She could sprout wings out of her back when ever she wanted and could retract them when ever she wanted.

Anasani was, currently, 18-years-old and tall, thin, and very attractive for a dragon demon. She was sitting on the edge of the roof of the mansion. She had been searching for her baby sister for seven long, hard years and it was wearing on her greatly.

Her brother, Knacack, the forest demon, was in the human world, having been summoned by some idiot. Knacack was supposed to summon her so she could continue her search in the human world, the one place she hasn't been able to search.

'I wonder if she remembers her demon heritage. Those humans probably did and concealment chi spell on her to hide her from us.' Anasani mused.

Suddenly, a portal opened right before her, just off the roof. She smirked, knowing her brother had kept his promise, even though they fought all the time.

She got to her feet and took a leap off the roof, going through the portal. She landed with the grace of a cat on the other side.

Anasani straightened up, stretching her limbs and whipping her tail around a bit. She looked around, noticing she was in a place that was very different from her own world.

She lifted her nose to the breeze and caught the scent of human flesh very close-by. The sound of someone clearing their throat made her turn her head to look to her left, only to see her brother, Knacack, smirking.

"Took ya long enough, big brother." Anasani said and he chuckled.

"I had to dodge a chi wizard and his nephew before I could summon you, so don't blame me." Knacack said and Anasani's eyes widened.

"You say 'chi wizard'?" She asked and he nodded, not understanding. "Take me to him."

The forest demon happily obliged, but said he didn't want to get too close to the chi wizard, saying he 'is extremely good at what he does.

Anasani stood, crouched in the shadows, outside a window of an antique shop. She peered inside, seeing a giant, an old man, a middle-aged man, and a young girl that seemed to be getting on everyone's nerves.

Anasani looked from one person to the other, sensing a demon's presence, but not knowing where it was coming from.

She surveyed the young girl, looking at her eyes, and gasped. She knew those eyes all too well. They belong to her sister, but how could she prove it?

Anasani looked down, not knowing what to do anymore. She always wondered what she would feel when she saw her sister again, but right now, she was confused. Too many mixed emotons.  
She looked back up, sprouting wings from her back. She didn't know what to think. She need to get away for a while to think.

Suddenly, the girl turned and saw her in the window and gasped. Anasani gasped, herself, and took a leap into the sky, spreading her huge wings. The volcano demon flew off into the night.

The girl, on the other hand, was looking out the window after her. Her uncle came over and pulled her out of the window.

"Jade, don't hang out of the window like that. You never know what could happen." He said.

"But, uncle Jackie, I saw a demon in the window. It flew off when I looked at it. Can we go catch it?" Jade asked and Uncle gasped.

"Demon! Why didn't you say anything about a demon!" Uncle said, loudly and Jade laughed, nervously. "What did it look like?"

"I don't know. It was dark colored with red eyes and wings. It reminded me of a dragon." Jade said and Uncle nodded and went to do research, as usual.

"Jade, don't try to go after the demon. We don't know anything about it and it could be one of Shendu's bretheren." Jackie said and Jade sighed.

"But--" Jade started.

"No 'buts'. You don't not leave without an escort, like usual." Jackie said and he went upstairs.

"He never said who the escort had to be." Jade said with an evil grin.

She went over to the phone and picked it up, dialing a number. The phone on the other line rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?" Said someone, in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, Paco, it's Jade. Could you come over? I've got to do something and I need an escort before I can leave." Jade said.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be right over." Paco said and he hung up, Jade following suit.

"Now for some demon spying." Jade said, rubbing her hands together in an impish manner. 


	4. Chapter Four

Important if you want a sequel or spin-off! Please read below!

* * *

Author's Question to Readers (please email me the answer): Which one of the original demon bretheren do you think would be a good match for Anasani relationship wise? (please take into consideration that she has a bad temper when you get on her bad side and she loves to play pranks on her brothers and sisters.)

* * *

Anasani perched herself on a building top. Lots of mixed emotions were rushng through her a million miles a minute.

The dragon was mad at what the humans had done to Nekana, her baby sister.  
A light breeze had built up and was blowing her knee-length blood-red skirt, tied by her royal purple sash. She was sweating a bit, making her blood-red deep v-neck tank top with black lining, stick to her body.

The breeze, also, brought her the scent of human flesh, but she dismissed it because there were humans everywhere in the crowded city.

"I promised father I would find Nekana, and now I have. What do I do now?" Anasani asked the wind, not really expecting any type of answer.

A small gasp made Anasani jerk her head up. A growl sounded from deep inside of her throat.  
Her super-sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone whispering to someone else.

"I know that name from somewhere. Nekana? It sounds really familiar. But where have I heard it before?" Whispered a female voice.

"Maybe the demon is talking about you, Jade." Whispered a male voice, with an accent.

"No! I'm not a demon, Paco! I'd know if I was!" Jade whispered back, frantically.

"But, Jade - -" Paco started again, but was cut off by a low growl. "Jade, was that you?" He asked, his voice trembling.

"No." Jade replied, equally scared, now.

The two 10-year-olds turned, slowly, toward the sound and found two glowing, ruby red eyes staring at them, less than five feet away.

"Well, well, well. Two little spies." The demon hissed.

"Who is this 'Nekana' you were talking to yourself about?" Jade asked, boldly.

Anasani's eyes widened and returned to normal just as fast. She started to circle them, on all fours, like the predator she truly was.

"That would be you, my dear. My baby sister." Anasani replied, matter-of-factly.

"I'm not a demon!" Jade cried out and the 18-year-old dragon stopped behind her and wrapped her tail, loosely, around the girl.

"I've just thought of a way to prove it." Anasani said, smirking wildy.

"How?" Jade asked, trying to get out of the dragon's, loose but strong, tail coils.

"By going through a demon portal. All chi wizard spells are deflected once you pass through it." The persistent little dragon continued, with a sneaky expression decorating her dark scaled face.

"No way! You are not dragging me through your demon portal!" Jade said, stomping on the tip of Anasani's tail, making her roar out in pain.

Jade grabbed Paco's hand and started to run, pulling Paco with her.

It took Anasani a second or two to recover from the shock of Jade stepping on her tail.

Anasani watched as they ran, baring her jagged teeth. A growl escaped her throat, once more, and she spread her large wings.

Jade turned and looked at her when she heard the sound of wings flapping. She saw Anasani, sort of, hovering 20 feet off of the rooftop.

"I'll be back for you, Nekana, demon of the air." Anasani stated and she darted past the two 10-year-olds.


	5. Chapter Five

A New Demon Clan: Ch. 5 

The small black dragon growled, loudly. She was in an abandoned old factory that used to manufacture old car parts, and she was pacing in one of the offices.

Her claws were clasped behind her back and her jaw was snapping because of her anxiety.  
She was frustrated because Jade wouldn't let Anasani prove if Jade was actually Nekana under the spell of a chi wizard.

"How can I get her to see it?" Anasani whispered to herself. "She is a demon, I can sense it. Now, I just have to prove it."

Her tail was trying to wrap around her legs, as it always did when she was nervous.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, another of her sneaky expressions decorating her reptilian face.

"I think I have just gotten myself little ol' self an idea!" Anasani said, wring her claws together, with an impish look.

* * *

In another part of the city, in a little antique shop, Jade Chan was in the library. She was actually doing research!

Jade was sitting at a table piled with books. She had a particularly large one open in her lap, with a picture of the sky demon, Hsi Wu.

She had, very, very secretly, longed for the little sky demon ever since his banishment. The only thing is, she didn't know why she wanted the demon.

'I could have lusted after a human, but, NO, I had to go after a demon!' She mused over in her mind.

She, suddenly, gasped when she realized what she was thinking and looked up and around.

"Now, I feel like I've cheated on him and he probably wouldn't touch me with a fifty foot pole." Jade whispered, looking over the picture, tracing it with her fingers.

"How do ya know that, little one?" Asked a female voice and Jade jumped and looked up to see a woman leaning on the doorframe, smiking at her. "Ya never know what a tricky demon like that may be thinkin'." She said, winking one eye.

Jade gasped, loudly, and looked down at the page, then, slammed the book closed and jumped up from her seat, fastly.

Jade looked up and took one good look at the woman really noticing what she looked like. The woman was around 5'7" and really slim, but had all the curves in all the right places. She had long, black hair tied up in a high ponytail and medium-sized green eyes with a ring of red around the iris. She wore a red long-sleeved tee and low-rise baggy black cargo pants, hanging over blue sneakers. Her skin was nearly as pale as a sheet of paper.

"Who are you?" Jade asked, timidly, knowing this woman knew something. "Why are you here?"

"I'm Shawn, and I'm here because this is an antique shop, right?" Shawn said and Jade nodded in response.

"Then I may be here to buy something or browse, but I got distracted by you." The woman said, smiling.

"Why would you get distracted by me?" Jade asked, trying to calm down her nervousness.

"You have an aura unlike any other I've encountered in a long time." Shawn said and Jade lowered her eyes to the floor and blushed a bit.

"And why is that?" Jade asked.

"You've got a question for everything, don't ya? Well, it's because your human aura is mixed with a very powerful and ancient magic. I can't pinpoint which kind, though. Sorry." Shawn replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ancient magic? Cool!" Jade said, perking up a bit and Shawn chuckled.

"Thought you'd like that, little one." Shawn said, turning and walking away.

Jade looked after the woman and ran up to her and stopped in front of her.

"Where do you think I'm going? You found magic in me and you won't tell me how to use it!" Jade said, loudly and Shawn chuckled once more.

"You tell me the answer to my question and I will tell you exactly what magic you have and how to use it." Shawn said, smirking.

"What's the question?" Jade asked, narrowing her eyes.

"What do you find at the bottom of an ocean, is very ancient, and was once a very full of human life?" Shawn asked, slowly, making sure Jade understood.

"Uh, I should know this, shouldn't I?" Jade asked and Shawn nodded her head once.

"It would be a good way to make sure you pay attention to history." Shawn said, leaning on the table, she stood beside.

Jade took a second to think and Shawn watched her very intently. Shawn tilted her head to the side, slightly, as she surveyed the girl.

"Atlantis!" Jade said, surprising Shawn with her outburst, but Shawn quickly got a contented smile on her soft face.

"Come with me, young one, and I will tell you all you need to know." Shawn said, walking into another room.


	6. Chapter Six

Once Jade had followed Shawn into the other room, Shawn dimmed the lights and leaned against a table.

"Alright, Jade, first you need to know the type of magic. You have a type of magic called 'demonical'. This type of magic is only found in demons or, in some cases, part demons, but that is very rare an occasion." Shawn said and Jade's eyes widened considerably.

"Demon magic! I've got demon magic!" Jade screeched, loudly.

"Who's got demon magic?" Uncle and Jackie came rushing into the room.

"Jade does, but her true form is being masked or disguised by a chi spell." Shawn said, plainly.

"Nonsense. Jade is 100 percent human." Jackie stated, making Shawn frown.

"Are you calling me a liar, Mr. Chan?" Shawn asked, eyeing Jackie with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"N-no! Not at all!" Jackie said in his defense.

"Who are you?" Uncle asked and Shawn smirked wildly, the red in her eyes spreading.

"Your worst nightmare." She stated, shining a toothy grin, then she turned to Jade. "Good day, Miss Chan, I hope you found my little bit of information enlightening. I will message you with the rest, if you'd like."

Without waiting for a reply, Shawn left, leaing Jade even more puzzled than before.

"How did she find out?" Uncle whispered to himself and Jackie looked at him wierdly, along with Jade.

'I'm really a demon, aren't I? Maybe that's why I want Hsi Wu instead of a human.' Jade thought.

* * *

Anyways, back at the old factory, Anasani sat next to an open demon portal, staring into space.

The very same woman who talked to Jade walked in and Anasani looked up.

Shawn's feature changed, then, however. She now had the look of a demon, glowing red eyes and all.

"What did you tell her?" Anasani asked and Shawn looked at her with an insane look.

"All that I could before the chi wizard came in. I got to tell her about the magic within her soul and she was a little shocked. I didn't get to tell her anything else." Shawn said and she laughed maniacally.

"Skizzai, go back home and calm down before you hurt yourself again." Anasani said to her older sister.

Skizzai smiled, having her tongue stick out the side of her mouth, and she jumped into the demon portal and Anasani closed it.

"Friggin' moron." Anasani said, sighing and looking down. "I guess she didn't inherit any of mom and dad's brains. Or she was on a coffee break when they were handing out brains." Anasani said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Back at the antique shop, Jade and Jackie were interogating Uncle.

"Uncle, why didn't you tell me anything! Why didn't you tell me I was a demon!" Jade screeched and Jackie put a reassuring hand on her small shoulder.

"Uncle couldn't tell. If you were told of your demon heritage, you would've tried to use your powers, and that would call the others to you. I was trying to protect you." Uncle said and Jackie nodded, Jade looked down.

"We understand your concern, Uncle. Don't we, Jade?" Jackie said and he looked down at Jade.

"Yeah, I guess." Jade said, crossing her arms. "But how did that one find me after all these years?"

"One of the demons, from the family you were taken from, was said to have made a promise to her family to find the lost member even if she was killed trying. She was the youngest of the family discluding you." Uncle stated.

"But who took Jade from her family? It's not very smart to try and take a demon baby from its family?" Jackie asked and Uncle sighed.

"Demon slayers took her from her family. They wanted to use one of their own against them. One of the female slayers disagreed with that and took Jade, bringing her to me. We couldn't have a demon going around in public and cause a panic, so I put a spell on her to mask her demon features. The demon slayers came for the rogue slayer and killed her. I sent Jade to your cousin in Hong Kong and they raised her to keep her safe. Now that she is here, around the demon's portal, perhaps, she can sense her and is drawn to her." Uncle said and Jade looked down with a guilty look on her face.

"You mean I hurt my older sister?" Jade asked and Uncle nodded.

"The family you were taken from is a different breed from the bretheren we've encountered before. They are a race of demons that are to protect the human race and keep evil from befalling the human race at demon hands. But most humans don't know that and hunt them, too, thinking they are just like the others. The evil demons have tried to switch them from good to evil over the centuries and have failed with the majority of them. Some traces of evil are there, but have never been called upon by the demons themselves." Uncle explained and Jade looked up at him.

"Cool!" Jade exclaimed and Jackie looked down worriedly at the girl.

"Jade, you musn't try to use your powers. Using your powers would call the original demon bretheren to you if they are ever summoned again. Demons are attracted by other demons magic." Uncle said and Jade sighed.

"Aw man!" She said and Jackie rolled his eyes.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Uncle, can I bring my demon sister over? I want to talk to her." Jade said and Uncle narrowed his eyes.

"As long as I can watch her carefully, you never know which demon is a good demon in that family." Uncle stated, watching as Jade smiled happily and left the shop, fast.

Once Jade got outside, she stopped and looked around. She didn't know where to start looking for Anasani, and even if she did, would the demon let her bring her to the antique shop? Besides that, Jade didn't even know her sister's name.

Jade sighed, loudly, and shoved her hands in her pockets. She started walking down the street glancing places to try and find her demon sister.

Suddenly, she got a tingling sensation in her mind and raised her hands to head as if she was in pain.

"What's going on?" She whispered to herself and she looked around.

Jade spotted an old abandoned factory and the tingling got worse as she looked at it.

'That building is trying to make me go toward it, I guess.' Jade thought and she started for it, slowly.  
Once she reached it, Jade opened the door and walked in. It was really dark inside and it looked rundown.

Jade looked around and found one of the main offices in the building. She walked in and found a familiar small black dragon curled up in one of the chairs. She looked to be asleep and looked pretty peaceful.

Jade snuck up beside the demon and her trademark sneaky grin appeared on her face. Jade grabbed the dragon's tail and pulled.

Anasani's head popped up and she screeched, loudly, making Jade drop her tail and fall to her knees.

Anasani looked at the girl and tilted her head to the side. She didn't expect to see Jade this soon.

"So you decided to seek me out?" Anasani asked and Jade got to her feet and nodded.

"Uncle told me the truth and I wanted to know if you would come to the shop so I can talk to you." Jade said, Anasani stretched and got up from the chair.

"I guess I could, but I'd have to go at night. The cover of darkness." The dragon replied and Jade nodded.

"I never got to know your name." Jade said and Anasani looked down.

"Anasani, demon of the volcano." The demon replied, bowing and Jade giggled. "What?"

"You didn't have to bow, you know." Jade said, smirking.

"Well, how about I do this?" Anasani said, and she pounced on the girl.

The two rolled around on the floor a bit, Anasani tickling Jade, making the girl giggle and try to get Anasani's claws away from her belly.

Jade finally succeeded in getting the claws away from her belly and they stopped rolling around on the floor.

"What was my demon name again?" Jade asked and Anasani looked at her funny.

"Nekana. You are the demon of air." Anasani stated and Jade nodded.

"That would mean I have wings, right?" Jade asked and Anasani nodded once. "Cool!" That made Anasani laugh.

"Didn't think just the wings would get you to like it!" Anasani said and Jade laughed.

"Well, there is something else." Jade said and Anasani looked the girl in the eyes.

"What?" She asked the girl.

"A demon I like." Jade said, looking down, blushing like mad.

"A demon! Already! Who is it?" Anasani asked and Jade smiled softly.

"I'll tell you later. When we're at the shop." Jade stated and Anasani sighed.

"I guess I'll be seeing you then." Anasani said and Jade nodded.

"See ya!" Jade said and she got up and hugged the dragon out of the blue, shocking her.

Jade let go of Anasani and walked out, leaving the dragon a little puzzled.

The dragon went back to her chair and curled back up and went back to her little cat nap.

* * *

Jade got back to the shop, fast, not really realizing where she was really going, but she got there. Jade closed the door and leaned against it.

She smiled when she realized that she only had an hour till nightfall, when Anasani would come over.  
Jade really wanted to get to know her sister, to find out about her true power and her real family.  
Anasani was really easy to get along with once Jade realized who she really was.

Jade decided to go up to her room and think. She flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes.  
She swiftly fell into dream and images began to form in her mind.

* * *

(((((dream sequence)))))

Jade sat near a beautiful pond staring into it. She looked at her body, noticing she felt different.

What she saw was dark purple rough skin, claws, a tail, and felt her wings move behind her when she gasped.

"I'm a demon?" Jade gasped and she heard the sound of wings flapping.

She looked up to see Hsi Wu landing beside her, smiling. Jade blushed as Hsi Wu looked over at her.

"What?" He asked, noticing how she was staring.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Jade said, relaxing a bit.

"Thinking about what?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

"Nothing inparticular." Jade said, returning her gaze to the lake.

Suddenly, the sky turned red and shouts were heard in the distance. Jade jumped up with Hsi Wu and they looked around.

Demon slayers came running over the hill toward them with demon running in front of them, from them.

Flaming arrows were flying toward the demons as they were being chased by the persistent hunters.

Anasani was in front of the demon, only she was flying, and an arrow went through her left wing, causing her to fall from the sky and get trampled by the other demons that were running.

"Anasani!" Jade gasped, loudly, clapping her claws to her face.

The hunters were getting closer and closer with each passing second and Jade was starting to see everything in slow motion, even the arrow that was heading towards her. But right before it hit. . .

(((((end dream sequence)))))

* * *

Jade sat up in her bed and gasped in a deep breath. She was doused in a cold sweat.

"How do demons stand the hunters?" Jade asked the air.

"Very carefully, kid." A voice said in the corner of the room and Jade looked to see Anasani hidden in the shadows. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah, real bad." Jade replied stretching a bit. "What time is it?"

"Around 10:00 at night. I came in around 8:30, though." Anasani replied and sat down on the bed.

"You actually woke up in time to come over?" Jade asked and Anasani snickered.

"Yeah, everyone has an inner clock that tells them what time to get up. Some people just don't want to." The dragon said and Jade sighed. "Which reminds me of something. What demon is that you have a crush on?"

"Um. . . Hsi Wu, the sky demon." Jade said in a low voice, but Anasani's super-sensitive hearing heard what she had said.

"Hsi Wu! He's the only decent one in the family! Shendu likes to try and grope me every chance he gets. Never tries to be a gentlemen, which would work!" Anasani said and Jade laughed.

"You like Shendu!" Jade snickered, loudly, at that.

"Only a little bit, but I'm getting over it." The dragon stated and Jade laughed harder.

"Yeah, right." Jade stated, as she snickered.

Anasani rolled her eyes and sighed. Her biggest secret had just been let out and her little sister was laughing at her because of it.

"Nekana! It's not a big deal!" Anasani said and Jade tried to stifle her giggles, finally, stopping, but still smiling.

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing like a maniac?" Jade asked and Anasani growled.

"Just get on with your questions, kid." Anasani said and Jade nodded.

"Okay, how do I use my powers?" Jade asked and the demon looked into her eyes.

"You have to want to use them." Anasani stated, plainly.

"Okay, how can I change to demon form?" Jade asked.

"You have to imagine your form and feel the demon powers rushing through you. Or you could get you uncle to reverse his spell, but that is unlikely." Anasani explained.

"I see, now, how do I get to see the rest of the family?" Jade asked.

"Now, that one will be a bit harder. Your uncle wouldn't want you to go." Anasani said. "But, to meet them, you'd have to go through a demon portal to get to the demon world. Then, I would take you to the mansion we live in."

"Oh, cool! You live in a mansion!" Jade said.

"Yeah, how else would a demon family live and not kill each other? We have to have our space from each other every once in a while." Anasani said and Jade smiled.

"Can I meet them?" Jade asked, getting excited.

"Yes, you can. First, you have to get some rest, Nekana. Good night." Anasani said, cheerfully.

"Good night, Anasani!" Jade said and she laid back down, getting under the covers.

Jade fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and Anasani curled up on the floor, quickly falling alseep.


	8. Chapter Eight

Jade awoke the next morning and saw Anasani curled up on the floor with a blanket over her. She smiled weakly at the dragon. Jade didn't expect her to stay, mostly because the dragon wasn't really fond of humans, anymore.

Jade got up from her bed, making sure she didn't step on the peacefully sleeping dragon.

She walked into her bathroom and splashed water in her face, to wake herself up.

When she looked up into the mirror, she shrieked.

Her skin was a dark blue color and rough. Jade's eyes glowed red and her canines were sharp and pointy. Her shoulder blades had sprouted wings, also. She had, also, sprouted a tail. Jade's fingers and toes were, now, vicious claws. Her hair had become spikes around her face and head.

Anasani came into the bathroom, rubbing her eyes. She gasped when she saw Jade's appearance.  
Uncle and Jackie came running in, also. Jackie gasped, loudly.

"Aiii-ya!" Uncle shouted, making Jade look at him.

"What did you do to her?"Jackie asked and the dragon looked at him, sharply.

"I didn't do a thing to her! I was asleep all night after Jade and I talked." Anasani said in her own defense.

"Then, what happened to me?" Jade squeaked, twitching her wings.

"The spell either wore off, or, you fought it off, yourself, last night." Anasani stated, raising a spiked eyebrow.

"I didn't think I could do that." Jade replied, crossing her arms with a proud smirk, making Anasani snicker.

"I guess you can visit the family now." Anasani said, in between snickers at Jade's look.

"Why do you say that?" Jade asked and Anasani looked at her.

"Because you got the demon features and our brothers stuck up looks." Anasani said, trying to supress her laughter at the puzzled ten-year-old.

"Jade is not meeting any demon family!" Uncle shouted, but Jackie cut him off before he could say anything more.

"I think it would be for Jade's own good. It would keep the other demons from coming to get her." Jackie said and Anasani nodded to the last part.

"Demons don't stop until they know if a missing family member is dead or alive." Uncle stated, sighing, to which Anasani, also, nodded.

"Besides, who better than me to help you with that little thng you like." Anasani said, winking one of her glowing eyes, making Jade blush.

"What thing she likes?" Jackie asked and Jade blushed more.

"That is confidential girl talk, Mr. Chan." Anasani defended and Jackie blushed and looked away. "Now open me up one of those demon portals, baby!" She growled.

Uncle walked away, possibly, to open a demon portal. Anasani follwed him, quickly being trailed by Jade and Jackie.

Anasani made guttural noises, followed by growls and chatters.

"Stop with the noises!" Uncle said, turning to Anasani, who growled in reply.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you, Chi Wizard!" The dragon screeched.

"Both of you! Stop it! You're getting on my nerves!" Jade yelled and Anasani crossed her scaled arms, mumbling profanities under her breath.

Uncle resumed walking and mumbled under his breath, too, but it was a spell to open a demon portal.

Once the portal opened, Anasani grunted and sprouted her wings. Anasani spread her wings and picked up Jade, fast, surprising her.

The dragon jumped into the portal, holding Jade tightly. Jade closed her eyes before Anasani entered the portal.

Anasani flew out of the otherside, swiftly, gaining height as she flapped her large, leathery wings.

"Hey, Nekana, want your first flying lesson?" Anasani asked, smiling as the wind rushed by her.

"Don't you think it's a little early for that, Anasani? I mean, I just got here and you already want me to kill myself!" Jade replied and the dragon laughed.

"You didn't have to put it like that." Anasani replied.

The dragon headed towards a beautiful mansion and Jade gulped. Anasani noticed a green dot on top of the mansion.

"Oh, Knacack got sent back!" Anasani shouted and, as she got closer, Knacack gave her the finger. "How rude!"

Anasani landed on top of the tall structure, dropping Jade at her feet.

"Who do we have here?" Knacack said, strolling up to Jade, slowly.

"Nekana, this is our arrogant brother, Knacack." Anasani said, smirking, and the forest demon frowned deeply.

"So you, finally, found her?" Knacack said, raising an eyebrow, looking down at Jade.

"Yeah, she was coming into her true powers and I was able to track her." Anasani said, Jade looked up at her.

"Nekana, this is Knacack, demon of the forest." Anasani said, giving her brother a real introduction.

Knacack bowed to Jade and she tried to supress her giggles at her reminder of her real introduction with Anasani.

When Knacack straightened, he noticed Jade's smirk and got a puzzled expression, Anasani noticed this, too, and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about that. She's wierd." Anasani said and Knacack smirked and bowed again.

"I must leave, sisters. Father wishes to have us all at the dinner table tonight." He said and he left.

"Well, won't there be talk tonight." Anasani replied to the air, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Anasani, are we going to go inside?" Jade asked and Anasani nodded and followed where Knacack had gone and went inside.

Just as they got inside, a maniacal laughter floated through the air, making Jade shiver. Anasani simply rolled her eyes at the familiar sound.

"Stop it, you over grown hyena!" Anasani growled into the rafters and a dark purple figure dropped in front of them.

"Why would I want to do that, sister Anasani? Everyone needs a little laughter in their lives!" The demon said and Anasani sighed.

"Skizzai, just stop for a minute, you're scaring Nekana." Anasani replied to the shadow demon and Skizzai looked down at Jade and smirked.

"You, finally, found the runt, eh?" Asked a voice just as unfamiliar to Jade as the rest.

"Yes, Tsa Nei, I found her, after eight years, finally, I've found her." Anasani said, placing a clawed hand on Jade's bony shoulder. "Nekana, this is the demon of shadow, Skizzai, and the demon of ice, Tsa Nei, our sister and brother."

"Are there any more brothers and sisters?" Jade asked and the three demons smiled.

"Yeah, you've got three more sisters to meet, kid." Anasani said, ruffling Jade's hair spikes.

"Hey, stop it." Jade said, knocking Anasani's claws away from her head.

"Okay, we gotta go. Lenesa, Mesana, and Sornafora should be home, now." Anasani said and the other demons bowed and said their goodbyes, even Skizzai.

Anasani proceeded to lead Jade through the dark hallway, which, finally, opened up into a lit room.

The room was a library with all sorts of books, which there were thousands of them. Jade stared for a minute before she realized Anasani's claws waving in front of her face.

"Okay, I'll stop staring." Jade said and the dragon smirked.

"You can find any book about anything here." The dragon said and Jade nodded for Anasani to continue.

The dragon walked out of the library, quickly followed by the young demon and Anasani smirked as she saw movement in the shadows. She narrowed her eyes, stopping her tracks, Jade running into her.

"Sssh! There's someone up ahead." Anasani whispered to Jade and she nodded and took a step backward.

Anasani's night vision kicked in, fast, since the hall was dimly lit with no windows lining it.

The dragon noticed a tail sticking out around a corner, possibly, to lead her into a trap. Anasani lowered her long head and bared her teeth, getting her claws ready for a fight. Her tail swished about behind her.

The dragon inched foward, slowly, and did a warning growl to announce that she was onto whoever it was.

Another growl was her reply and Jade gasped. Anasani smirked, recognizing the growl. She got out of her battle position and put her right hand on her hip.

"Shendu, what are you doing here?" Anasani asked and a familiar large green dragon came out of hiding and stood before the smaller dragon.

"Waiting for you to return as always." The dragon replied and Jade gagged, making Anasani turn to look at her, smirking.

"Just you wait. I'll be doing that to you, too." Anasani said and Jade blushed and looked away.

"Who's the runt?" Shendu asked and Anasani gave him a sharp look.

"She's my sister, stupid!" Anasani replied and Jade snickered. "Nekana, Shendu. Shendu, Nekana. Let's go, Nekana. You still have to meet the others."

Anasani grabbed Jade's hand and pushed past Shendu, to which he just smirked wildly.

The dragon led Jade to a very big living room, with giant, comfortable looking sofas and chairs. Four demons were sitting comfortably in the living room. They were Tsa Nei, Sornafora, Lenesa, and Mesana.

"Hey!" Anasani shouted and all the demons groaned and looked at her. "I found her!"

"Great!" Mesana said, jumping up from her chair, smiling.

"That is Mesana, demon of love. That unpleasent lump over there is Sornafora, demon of storms, and the last one is Lenesa, demon of retribution." Anasani explained, pointing to each demon as she said their names.

Mesana rushed over to Jade and pulled her toward the others. They busied themselves asking her one question after another.

Anasani sighed and started for the stairs, knowing her sisters were relentless when it came to someone new in the house.

The dragon went up to her room and closed the door, flopping down on her bed, afterward. She reached for a book on her nightstand and opened it. It was going to be an extremely long day.


	9. Chapter Nine

A New Demon Clan - Chapter Nine  
  
J. M. Hooks: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you all like the story!  
  
Anasani sighed, she had been in her room for nearly an hour. She was really surprised that she was alone. I mean, Shendu was in the mansion and wasn't even bothering to come up and annoy her! Now that was something.  
  
Anasani turned over in bed, so that her back was to the doorway.  
  
The black dragon threw her book to the floor. She closed her eyes and she heard a soft click.  
  
Anasani kept still and closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.  
  
"I know you are not asleep, Anasani." Said a male voice she hadn't heard in a while.  
  
"Hello, father." Anasani said, moving her head a bit to get more comfortable.  
  
"I saw that you found little Nekana. How did those humans treat her?" Shinaso asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Just fine. They seemed to actually love her, but her love lies with a demon." Anasani stated, yawning afterwards.  
  
Shinaso raised an eyebrow at his second-to-youngest daughter.  
  
"A demon? Who?" Shinaso asked and Anasani snickered.  
  
"She'd rip my head off if I told!" Anasani said, finally, sitting up.  
  
"On to other matters, then. You must come down to dinner, No skipping it like you usually do. I have an important announcement to make." Shinaso said, putting a hand on Anasani's shoulder.  
  
"It has to do with me, doesn't it?" Anasani said and the demon father nodded. "I didn't do it. . .not yet, anyway!"  
  
"You did not do a thing. But I would wish to ask what it is that you are planning to do." He said, but Anasani made a zipping motion over her lips and smirked, Shinaso sighed. "I will see you at dinner, then, and I hope you don't get another stupid idea about burning your brother, Knacack, down since he's the demon of the forest."  
  
"Now that was one of my better ideas." Anasani said and Shinaso gave her a strange look. "What? I nearly got through that thick layer of moss he was using as a defense against my fire!"  
  
"Whatever you say." Shinaso said, rolling his eyes, getting up. Oh, Shendu and the rest of his family will be attending dinner, as well, so I want you to get yourself cleaned up."  
  
"Awww!" Anasani whined as he left the room. "Don't wanna take no friggin' bath!"  
  
"I heard that!" The father yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
"Humph!" The dragon grunted, getting up from the bed and heading into the bathroom.  
  
It was going to be a long and hectic night. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten - A New Demon Clan 

Anasani got out of her bath, dripping with warm water. The dragon shivered from the cold air touching her wet body.

She shook herself off, like a wet dog, and slipped into an outfit very similar to the one she was wearing before.

Anasani looked into the mirror over her dresser, observing her features. She lowered her head and gave her reflection a menacing look.

"You're not going to make your reflection go away by glaring at it, beautiful." Came a a familiar male voice behind her.

Anasani spun around, coming nose to nose with Shendu, his glowing ruby red eyes burning into her.

"What do you want?" She asked him, only semi-harshly.

"You mostly." Shendu said, smirking. "Actually, your father sent me up here to escort you down to dinner."

"Oh really, Shendu?" Anasani said, crossing her arms and raising a spiked eyebrow.

"Yes, really. Now, come on!" He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the room.

The big green dragon stopped pulling on her when the two reached the top of the stairs.

Shendu let go of her and held out his elbow, looking down at her in an expectant manner.

Anasani took his arm, hesitantly, and let him lead them both down the stairs.

Anasani noticed both of the demon families at the bottom of the stairs, the females giggling madly about the grin Shendu had on his face.

The males, from Shendu's family, except for Tso Lan and Hsi Wu, on the other hand, were cat-calling Anasani and it was making her mad. Shendu was getting pretty mad, too, considering he thought she was his and his alone.

Anasani got Shendu to sit down at the dinner table without him trying to kill everyone and sighed, sitting down herself.

Anasani laid her head down on the large table and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

'Man, I hate males!' She thought irritably, reaching up and rubbing her temples.

"Ah, I see you persuaded my daughter to, finally, come down. Thank you Shendu." Shinaso said as he entered the room with Lakanisan, the other demon bretheren's mother.

"Your welcome, sir." Shendu said, taking a sideways glance at Anasani, who growled in reply to her father's words.

"What I want to know is, why are dragons so hot-tempered?" Jade, or Nekana, said as she walked into the room and sat directly beside Anasani, on the opposite side the Shendu was sitting.

"I'm not hot-tempered!" Anasani said, lifting her head and looking at the demon girl.

"No, that's an understatement!" Knacack said as he walked in and sat down opposite Anasani.

Anasani flexed her clawed toes and. . .

"Ow!" Knacack yelled, grabbing his leg, where you could clearly see four claw-marks and blood dripping from them.

"Anasani!" Shinaso said, and Anasani looked at him, trying to look innocent, but failing as her anger tried to push that aside. "What did I tell you about attacking you brother at the dinner table?"

"Don't do it until after dinner when we have time to clean up the blood." Anasani said, looking down and Shinaso shook his head.

"Why do I even bother?" Shinaso asked the air and Lakanisan sighed.

"Just like my children. Always attacking one another." Lakanisan said and Shendu looked at her.

"Not all the time." He said and his mother rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I just know it happens a lot." She replied and the two parents sat down at the table, followed by the other demon children.

The servants came in and sat different plates of food and stuff on the table, none of it really catching Anasani's great interest. The servants poured the drinks for the demons and they began eating.

Jade ate so much food she thought she was going to explode, and Anasani laughed as her head hit the table.

"You do realize that there's more to come, don't you?" Anasani asked, leaning over to Jade's pointed ear.

"More!" Jade squeaked and all the demons looked at her strangely, and seeing Anasani's smirk, they knew she said something to her.

Anasani went back to finish tearing the meat off a bone and licked her claws when she was finished.

A fork clanged up against a glass and everyone looked at the parents, one of which was standing up. Shinaso was the one standing and he looked pleased with himself.

"I have an announcement to make. We all know how you kids hate to choose anything in life unless it's which kind of food you want. So, I have arranged for a marriage to take place a week from today." The demon father stated and Anasani nearly choked, as did the other demon children.

"Marriage!" Bai Tsa screeched.

"Of who!" Xiao Fung asked, near passing out, dreading his name would be said.

"I was about to explain that, Xiao Fung." Shinaso said, smiling softly.

He, then, looked at each of the other demon children, his own and Lakanisan's. Shinaso was drawing it out, making the tension of the demon children worse.

"It will be between. . .Anasani and Shendu." He, finally, said and Anasani stared at him wide-eyed, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

Jade burst out laughing at the reaction and so did Hsi Wu, afterward, followed by the other demons.

"This can't be happening!" Anasani screeched and Shendu looked down at her, slightly offended. "You can't do this!"

"Yes, I can, Anasani, and you have no choice. The only way you could possibly get out of it is if Shendu didn't want you, but we all know that is not true." Shinaso stated, sitting back down.

"If you were going to marry someone off, why couldn't have been Nekana to Hsi Wu!" Anasani said and Jade gasped, as did Hsi Wu, at the statement.

"No whining, Anasani. Our minds are made up." Shinaso replied, taking a drink.

"You mean she was in on it, too!" Anasani screeched.

"Yes, dear. We both know that you and Shendu are right for each other, whether you see it or not." Lakanisan told the hysterical dragon.

"The only reason she's arguing is because she loves to aruge and talk back, and it's always a bonus that she doesn't want to reveal how she truly feels about Shendu." Tsa Nei said, matter-of-factly, taking a bite of meat off his fork.

Anasani bared her fangs and perched herself on the chair she was originally sitting in. She growled at the ice demon and he just smirked at her.

Anasani's tail whipped around furiously behind her and she pounced on her older brother, making the both of them fall to the ground.

Tsa Nei used nearly all the energy and strength he had trying to kept the temperamental dragon away from his throat and face. Her fangs were coming dangerously close.

Suddenly, a surge of water hit Anasani in the side and she flew off her brother and hit the floor. Anasani groaned and spat out a bit of the heated water that had come in contact with the inside of her mouth.

The dragon was picked up and carried to her room, where she was placed in bed, but was asleep before she got there.


	11. Chapter 11

A New Demon Clan - Chapter Eleven  
  
((((((((((Dream Sequence))))))))))  
  
Anasani sat on the edge of a cliff, contemplating her future and other things. She reached up a clawed hand and laid the palm across her belly, which had gotten considerably bigger, but was still a little small.  
  
Anasani heard a light growl behind her and she chattered back in return. She felt a nose touch her in the back of the neck and start to nuzzle her, softly. Big strong arms wrapped around her and Anasani reached up her free hand and held onto one of the arms, leaning back into the one holding her, lovingly.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be helping your siblings with the plans." Anasani said and the nuzzling stopped.  
  
"I was, but I wanted to make sure you were okay, my sweet little imp." Said the male holding her, now, resting his head on her small shoulder, licking her cheek.  
  
"Ahh!" Anasani said, surprised, looking down at her belly now.  
  
"What's wrong?" The male asked, worriedly.  
  
"Shendu, the baby kicked!" She replied, happily, and she grabbed one of his hands and laid it across her belly.  
  
Shendu looked down at her belly and felt a small kick from inside of it and smiled, softly, now, rubbing the spot on her big belly, pressing his cheek against her own.  
  
"That he did, my love. That he did." Shendu said, nipping at her lips, making her smile.  
  
"I can't wait until I can hold him in my arms, Shendu. This baby means more than anything to me, besides you and my little sister." Anasani said, smiling, and Shendu nodded and licked her lips, making her close her eyes and sigh, happily.  
  
((((((((((End Dream Sequence))))))))))  
  
Anasani's eyes opened with the speed of light and she sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Jade jumped up, scared. The little demon girl had been watching over her older sister to make sure she wouldn't have a worse fit than before.  
  
"Nekana? What are you doing in here?" Anasani asked, still panting, but trying to get it under control.  
  
"I was making sure you wouldn't try to plan the unfortunate deaths of our father and Shendu's mother." Jade replied,  
looking at the elder demon warily. "What happened in your dream?"  
  
"I. . .um. . ." Anasani stuttered, looking embarrassed, then, she looked down. "Shendu and I were sitting on the edge of a cliff, watching the sunset and I was pregnant with his baby." She said in a low voice and Jade looked at her funny.  
  
"What's the matter with that, besides the fact that Shendu is a jerk to me and my human family, plus your family and his own?" Jade said and Anasani snorted.  
  
"Yeah, what's the matter with that piece of work?" Anasani replied, sarcastically, rolling her red eyes.  
  
"Really, what is the matter with it, Anasani? I mean, it sounded kinda sweet." Jade said and Anasani sighed.  
  
"I don't know, it was a nice dream, and it seemed so real. The only thing is, I don't know what to feel about it." Anasani said and Jade nodded, knowing the dragon was still confused over Shendu and her mixed feelings for him.  
  
"I understand, big sis. I was that way with Hsi Wu for a while, until I realized that I really did love him." Jade replied and Anasani looked up at her, smirking sneakily.  
  
"Did you two kiss and make up already?" The dragon asked and Jade gasped and her face turned into an evil frown.  
  
"I am not going to do anything until I find out if he will return my feelings." Jade said, crossing her rough skinned arms and twitching her wings.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be mad about it." Anasani said and her stomach growled, making her poke it for a minute.  
  
"You never did finish dinner, did you?" Jade asked and the dragon frowned.  
  
"No! I was going to munch on Tsa Nei, but Bai Tsa had to save her stupid friend." Anasani said, getting mad again.  
  
"Come on. Let's go get something to eat." Jade said and the dragon smirked and stood, watching as Jade had to jump off the edge of the huge bed.  
  
Anasani took long strides as she walked out the door and went down the stairs. Jade, on the other hand, had to jog to keep up with her long legged sister.  
  
Anasani, suddenly, stopped when she got to the bottom of the stairs, making Jade run into her legs. The demon children were gathered in the living room, taling, until Anasani had come down.  
  
Hsi Wu looked worriedly at Jade as she fell to the ground when she ran nto Anasani's leg. Anasani looked at her, as well, feeling like all eyes were turned on her.  
  
Anasani bent down and helped her sister up and glared at the group of demons. She, then, returned to her snack hunt and went into the kitchen, followed quickly by Jade, whowas scared by the glares the demons were throwing their way.  
  
Once the kitchen door was closed, Jade let out a breath she had been holding for a while and looked at her sister, who had her top half in the refridgerator and her tail swishing happily behind her as she found food.  
  
"Hey, Anasani? Why were they giving us bad looks in there?" Jade asked and the demon dragon pulled herself out of the fridge, and looked at her younger sister.  
  
"They weren't giving 'us' bad looks. They were giving 'me' bad looks because I attacked my brother, who is their friend and they already hated me because I was a dragon with a bad temper. Now, they think I'm uncontrolable and probably want to send me to the human world forever." Anasani replied, glancing behind Jade to see the one cubboard she usually got things from.  
  
"Forever?!" Jade squeaked and the dragon passed her and opened the cubboard, rummaging around in it. "You can't go away froever! You're my older sister, the one who guides me. The one who keeps me from doing the bad things."  
  
"I know, but they hate me. You're on your own if they banish me, kid." Anasani said, pulling a big bag of chips from the cubboard and opened them. "Unless you tell Hsi Wu and get him to help you."  
  
"I could do that, bit I feel like I've decieved him by coming before him like this." Jade replied, looking down, making Anasani frown.  
  
"Kid, you've got it alright. Everything will be fine between you two." Anasani said, putting a chip in her mouth.  
  
"You really think so?" Jade asked, looking up, a hopeful look on her little face.  
  
"Yeah. You'll be fine, too, kid." Anasani said, ruffling her sister's hair.  
  
"Hey!" Jade said, pulling away from her dragon sister's claws and re-fixing her hair, making Anasani giggle, lightly.  
  
Anasani grinned and walked out of the kitchen, carrying the bag and being followed by Jade, who was desperately trying to fix her hair.  
  
"You'd think you'd learn to keep a comb or something with ya, Nekana. Ya know I'm gonna do that sooner or later."  
Anasani laughed as they walked by the living room.  
  
"Why can't it be later?" Jade whined.  
  
"Because ya don't have a say." Anasani replied through a mouthfull of chips and Jade grinned.  
  
"What are you going to do for your wedding, 'Sani?" Jade asked, making Anasani choke on her chips, making the other demons laugh.  
  
"Ya just had to bring that up, didn't ya, kid?" Anasani said, grinning evilly, turning toward the 10-year-old girl.  
  
Jade stuck her tongue out at the older demon and Anasani play growled and unfurled her large wings, making Jade unfurl her own smaller ones.  
  
"Don't you two start trying to destroy the place while we are in here, now." Tso Lan warned and Anasani turned toward him and stuck out her reptilian tongue, as did Jade.  
  
Shendu raised an eyebrow at the pair, noting that the Nekana demon was familiar to him, but he didn't know why. He turned his gaze to his fiancee and smirked, knowing Anasani sensed his steady gaze.  
  
Anasani did, indeed, sense his eyes on her and was trying to keep from squirming under them. Anasani turned her gaze toward the other dragon and saw his smirk, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.  
  
Jade looked up at her sister and saw the slight blush darkening her already dark cheek scales. Jade smirked at that and started to snicker, making Anasani return her gaze to the air demon.  
  
"What?" Anasani asked and Jade looked at Shendu and the others, who were just as confused as Anasani.  
  
"You do realize that you're blushing, dont you?" She asked in between giggles and it made Anasani's blush worsen.  
  
"No, I'm not. You must need your eyes checked or something." Anasani replied trying to cover her cheeks without anyone noticing, but failing miserably.  
  
Anasani curled her wings back up and started to walk out of the room, looking around frantically, just waiting for the others to laugh at her, too, whic she didn't have to wait long for.  
  
Anasani tried to stay as calm as possible and went up the staris rather fast, shutting her bedroom door behind her after she had walked in.  
  
The dragon tried to stay calm and flopped down on her bed, burying her face in her hands.  
  
A few minutes later, she heard a knock on her door and looked up, looking scared.  
  
"What?" She asked, sharply, hopefully scaring the person on the other side of the door out of coming in.  
  
"Can I come in?" Asked a voice she hadn't heard in a while and she tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Sure. . .Hsi Wu." Anasani said, slowly.  
  
The youngest of the other demon bretheren came in, closing the door behind him. Hsi Wu looked at the demon and noted something he hadn't seen her do before.  
  
"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" He asked and Anasani looked down.  
  
"Trying to keep my sanity." Anasani replied and the sky demon tilted his head to the side. "Now, what did you want?"  
  
"I was wanting to ask you why your little sister, Nekana, seems to be familiar to me. Something about her eyes and some other things, but I can't pin point where I have seen it before." The sky demon said and Anasani smirked.  
  
"Do you remember that Jade Chan girl?" The dragon asked and Hsi Wu took a moment to think and nodded. "Why don't you ask her about her and see what her reaction is. She'll tell you sooner or later."  
  
"I still don't see what the connection is, but I'll try." HsiWu stated and he left, still a little confused.  
  
"You'll see the connection soon enough." Anasani whispered and she put her face back in her hands, trying to stop crying.  
  
"Anasani?" She heard a certain male dragon say and Anasani sniffled.  
  
Anasani heard the door close and felt a weight beside her on the bed, on her right side. Anasani felt an arm wrap around her small shoulders. She leaned into Shendu and buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
Shendu began to, softly, stroke the back of her neck, gliding his fingers up and down her spine, making the female dragon start to purr, loudly. Shendu began to smile at that and, gently, squeezed the female's delicate shoulder, reassuringly.  
  
Anasani pulled away from Shendu a bit and looked up at him, seeing him not trying to rub the whole marraige thing in her face. She tilted her head to the side, questioning him with her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to rub it in your face, anymore. You don't need that right now, anyway." He said, knowing she was going to ask sooner or later.  
  
"Promise?" Anasani asked and Shendu nodded.  
  
"Promise." Shendu replied, touching his nose to hers, making her smile.  
  
Shendu smiled, softly, at his fiancee and pulled her into an embrace, feeling her wrap her tail around his ankle. Anasani looked up at him, having her chin rest on his chest so she coul look up at the bottom of his.  
  
Anasani closed her eyes and tightened her grip around him, making Shendu look down at her and rest his nose against hers, closing his eyes, sighing.  
  
'This is the best feeling I've ever had.' Both of them thought at the same time, smiling broadly.  
  
The End!!!!  
  
So what do you think? I'm going to make a sequel, but I don't know when I'll post it. But soon I hope. 


	12. author's note

(Author's Note)  
  
I know a lot of you like my story, and I want you, the readers of fanfiction, to send me some suggestions on the sequel,  
via e-mail. You can find my e-mail on my profile page and I hope you all liked my story enough to read the sequel, if I write one.  
  
My co-writer, BlOoD-tEaRz-Of-A-fAlLeN-aNgEl, may be the one to post it, but it will go up. . .one day, anyway. I need to be sent the suggestions, though, because my associate is swamped with her own stories at the moment.  
  
Thank you very much, all of you that read and reviewed my story and I hoped you all liked it enough to send me some suggestions.  
  
I know you people like the Anasani/Shendu pairing and the Jade/Hsi Wu pairing, so I will fit that in, just give me some suggestions on what to write about, please.  
  
I thank you all lots,  
J. M. Hooks 


End file.
